Cascading Tears
by thekitofthekat
Summary: New Moon: What If Edward was too late? What if Bella died by the hands of Victoria?... But what if Bella hadn't died? EdwardxBella OOC for some parts/characters. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended**

**This starts and is set from a few months after Edward has left in New Moon, please bere in mind this is my first fanfiction story! Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

This was the song I wrote that I was going to show Edward. I wrote it the day after my eighteenth birthday party, which was around a week ago. I wasn't going to show it to him at first, but when he started distancing himself from me, I panicked.

As I pulled into his driveway, I saw him looking through the window directly at me. He stormed out of the house and approached me.

'Love, it is not safe to be here at the moment with Jasper the way he is, lets go to our meadow, I want to talk to you about something." His sweet melodic voice said to me.

'Edward, I also have something to show you, when we get to the meadow I will explain." I said, silently hoping he would like my song, and also silently panicking as to what he wanted to talk to me about that couldnt be done in the vacinity of his own house. It was strange, his house seemed deserted, as if no one was there, and all the cars seemed to be gone.. strange. I brushed it off and got in Edward's Volvo as he opened the door for me being the gentleman he was.

When we arrived at the meadow, I spoke first, 'I know there is obviously something important you are planning on telling me, but let me go first. I panicked when you started distancing yourself for me so I sort of... wrote a song. And I was hoping you'd listen to it and tell me what you think about it..' I stuttered.

Edward look shocked, and also a bit ashamed, I wasn't sure why though. He nodded his head in acknowledment and I began singing:

How do I get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh I, I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul

If you ever leave  
Baby you would take everything good in my life  
And tell me now

How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, How do I live?

Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky

There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I, Oh Baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby youu would take everything real in my life  
And tell me now

How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, How do I live?

Please tell me baby  
How do I go on?

If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know that your everything good in my life  
And tell me now

How do I live without you?  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, How do I live?

How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby  
How do I live...

I finished, at looked at my angel, he looked stunned, I was about to ask him but he cut me off, 'That was one of the best songs I have heard in my one hundred and eight years of existence, but im afraid what I'm about to tell you wont be easy for you to acknowledge.'

I merely nodded, scared for what he was about to say next. He started, 'I'm leaving.'

'What? So soon? Where are we going?' I replied, shocked, but still oblivious to what he was really saying.

'No, your not leaving, I am, my family is already gone and I decided to be the last to leave to say goodbye'.

'But why? Don't you want me to go with you?' I cried in a panic.

'No.'

'Why?' I was crying now.

'I don't love you anymore. I don't want you.'

At this I broke down. I got on my knees and started begging him, he looked repulsed.

'You don't love me anymore? You don't want me?'

'No."

He started running, and although I new it was hopeless, I started running after him. Not knowing where I was going. I ran for hours until the sky was black, dim stars twinkling in the sky. I fell on a rock and just layed there, with no intention or motivation to get up, he was gone.

_Stupid song._

And then I blacked out.

* * *

**BPOV (6months later)**

The days seemed endless, the tears never ceased, and life seemed pointless. And this all comes down to one simple fact.

_He doesn't love me. He doesn't want me._

Silly Bella. Who was I kidding to assume that Edw- he could care for someone so plain and boring as me, _plain jane_.

I wanted this to end, I wanted to rid myself of this life, and my existence has only caused pain and suffering to others. Why not exterminate the problem? As Charlie used to say.. Charlie, he doesn't speak to me anymore, partly due to the fact I don't reply, I felt bad for him, putting him through this, but he doesn't understand what's happening to me. Its not as if someone has left me, its as if someone died.

I left the house for the first time in months, and noticed Charlie had left a note saying he was out fishing with Billy Black out in La Push. I go into my ever so faithful truck and sped done the road in search of something that I did not know if I could find.

I eventually pulled over and got out of my truck. It was then that it hit me where exactly I was. I was in the exact same place when he told me that he didn't love me anymore, that he didn't want me. I broke down leaning against the truck and began to cry, endless tears cascaded their way through my pale lifeless face. I eventually got up, and started trekking my way through the forest, I tripped on a branch and fell, it seemed my angel wasn't there to catch me anymore.

I eventually found my way to _our_ meadow. It looked different from last time, last time I was with _him_ . It now seemed dull and lifeless, maybe it had decided to follow along my path. I lay in the centre of the meadow, my hands clutching the grass saying to myself _why me?_ I realised a moment later I hadn't just thought that, but I had screamed my thought as well. I heard a snap, I flinched. I sat up and turned around, only to find myself looking in the eyes of a red eyed monster, I wasn't scared, I didn't fear death, I embraced it, I welcomed it. It seemed the monster had the same ideas for me. I remember her, I think her name was Victoria...

"Well, well, well, what are you doing out in these parts of the forest all by yourself? Edward's not here to protect you anymore" Victoria sneered.

I flinched at the mention of his name. It hurt, bad.

"I'm not scared of you, I don't fear what you have come for or for that matter what you plan to do to me, my life means nothing now, take my life, just take it, I don't want it anymore, it has only caused suffering to others and I deserve to die. I want to die." I replied, shaken by my own words.

"Bella! I'm surprised, I was hoping for at least a good fight. I mean, after your little mate killed James, I was hoping for a sweet revenge, but you have presented me with no challenge.. What a pity" Victoria pondered.

"Say what you will, but I want to die, so killing me will only be doing me a favour." I replied in a soft whisper, knowing she would hear every word of it.

"But where would be the fun in that? Killing you would be no fun if you embraced it .. no, I must do something else, something better, like changing you, you would spend a lifetime in agony and suffering without your precious Edward to be there to help you. You would live forever with the pain of a broken heart. You may lose some of your memory, but you will never forget a broken heart, and you know what they say, when you are changed, everything about you is frozen, nothing changes. Ever." After having finished saying this, Victoria laughed.

"No! No! Please don't!" I screeched, scared for the first time, trying to back away from the meadow, to try to escape, it was my only chance.

Victoria was holding me down in a second, restraining me from doing everything but breathing, which was restricted on its own.

She snarled, "Now there is the fight I was looking for."

But before I could scream, she bit me where it hurt the most, my heart.

All I can remember next is the darkness.

And the burning.

And Edward.

**Well I hope I wrote it alright! Its my first fanfic and im kind of lost as to what to write. I will be posting EPOV next chapter.. If I make another chapter, and you won't hear from Bella in a while. --Its just how the story goes. ****Please Review! It will really make my day!**** :) The song for this chapter was How Do I Live Without You - Leanne Rhymes -- It actually really relates to Twilight in general. You should listen to it, its a really good song and the lyrics are really deep and profound. xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended**

**Chapter Two: Death, Suicide & Orange Eyes**

**

* * *

**

When the thorn bush turns white that's when I'll come home

I am going out to see what I can sow

And I don't know where I'll go

And I don't know what I'll see

But I'll try not to bring it back home with me

Like the morning Sun your eyes will follow me

As you watch me wander, curse the powers that be

Cause all I want is here and now but its already been and gone

Our intentions always last that bit too long

Far far away, no voices sounding, no one around me and

you're still there

Far far away, no choices passing, no time confounds me and you're still there

In the full moons light I listen to the stream

And in between the silence hear you calling me

But I don't know where I am and I don't trust who I've been

And If I come home how will I ever leave

* * *

**EPOV (7months after he left in New Moon)**

Life was meaningless.

I gave up the one true love of my life, and she thinks I didn't love her.

How could she have believed me? Was I that vindictive and serious in my approach?

And her song... It was like nothing I have ever heard before, those words really struck hard when she sang,

'If you ever go, how do I ever, ever survive?'

I couldn't even say her name anymore, and I barely went hunting, I put it off for a month until Emmett and Jasper literally forced me. Everything I do reminds me of Bella, _My Bella_. I can't even listen to Clair de Lune -Debussy without breaking down to tearless sobs.

I had decided, I would go to her and ask for her back.

Could she hate me still? Had she moved on, as I intended?

I had to try, I missed her, everything about her, her warm chocolate eyes, he long brown hair, her fragile but delicate skin, her.

Ever since I left my love, I have been in a state of depression, if a vampire/monster like me could really have that.

I left the next day, Esme and Carlisle were happy to see me doing something, something besides drooping around and secluding myself from everyone else.

I set off, destined for me and my love to reunite once more, after not too long, I found Forks, Washington.

I decided to go to _our meadow_ first. To think about what I was going to say to her, _My Bella_.

I smelt the scent of human blood around me; it was not recent, maybe a month or two old. It could not have been from Bella, surely, she would not know how to get to _our meadow_. Right?

I got to the front of her house, her scent, the smell of freesias, was fading. Had she moved?

I heard countless sobs coming from somewhere a few blocks from here; I decided to go check it out.

When I turned the corner I stiffened at what I saw, it was a funeral, there was everybody there, Charlie, Jacob and his father, The La Push boys, Mike, Jessica, Angela even Lauren. I couldn't see Bella, where was she? Had she been too upset to come to the funeral of a ...friend?

The moment I walked closer to the ceremony I felt like breaking down, the picture of the deceased. It was Bella. _My Bella_. It seemed that it was a memorial service... what had happened to her? Why didn't Alice see this?

That's when it happened, I smelt a vampire in the air. I followed it, to make sure these people were safe, I was still broken from Bella having been dead, but there isn't a chance in hell that I was going to let it harm her family and friends. The scent disappeared, acknowledging my presence, I left, going back to Alaska, to lie down and die; I would go to the Volturi, beg them to kill me, if they refused, I would make them, provoke it.

When I got home, I saw Alice rushing up to me, 'Edward! I am sorry, I did not see.' she broke down in silent sobs.

'Alice, it's fine, but I'm leaving.' I replied in a hush whisper.

Suddenly, a thousand thoughts intruded my mind.

_Don't go man! __**Please! **_Emmett

_You will only make things worse, __don't__ go._ Jasper

_Bye._ Rosalie

_Please don't go! This is __all__ my fault... _Alice

_Oh dear, my son, please be safe_. Esme

_I know your listening, and there is nothing to do to change your mind, but please, just stay a few more days and if you still want to go, no one will stop you. Please. Carlisle_

Carlisle's words struck me, they were deep, and I loved Carlisle like a father and would listen to anything he said.

'I will stay for a few days, for dad.' I said, finally.

Carlisle beamed at my title for him; he loved how we related to each other.

'WOO HOO! Now we can go to that concert I wanted to see, and Eddie, you are coming with us! No choice about it' Emmett screamed while grinning evilly.

'Fine! If it will shut you up!' I screamed, trying to stop the overload of his thoughts and ideas, they stopped. Emmett's thoughts never stopped. He was hiding something. But what?

**EmPOV**

I'm a genius. He won't know how to react. This is perfect Emmett, ingenious; I have outdone myself once again...

**JPOV**

I have a bad feeling about this all, I can tell Emmett is hiding something, something big, whatever it is, his feelings are freaking me out.

**EPOV**

We pulled up the concert arena and Emmett gave the tickets and while we were entering I saw the name of the band, _Cascading Tears_, weird.

The arena was packed; it would explode with any more people in it. The support band was still playing when we got into the front row (courtesy of Emmett).

_Cascading Tears_ come out, the singer not on stage yet. I could tell by the layout the singers would not reveal themselves until a bit into the song.

A song started, the voice sounded so familiar, but I could not place it, the guitars started, followed by the drums, this was going to be a hard core song:

* * *

Ooh, baby, don't you know I suffer?

Ooh, baby, can you hear me mourn?

You caught me under false pretences

How long before you let me go?

Ooh ooh ahh, you set my soul alight

Ooh ooh ahh, you set my soul alight

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstar sucked into the supermasssive

(Ooh ooh ahh, you set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstar sucked in so...

(Ooh ooh ahh, you set my soul...)

I thought I was a fool for no one

But ooh, baby, I'm a fool for you

You're the queen of the superficial

But how long before you tell the truth?

Ooh ooh ahh, you set my soul alight

Ooh ooh ahh, you set my soul alight

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstar sucked into the supermasssive (Ooh ooh ahh, you set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstar sucked in so...

(Ooh ooh ahh, you set my soul...)

Supermassive black hole

Supermassive black hole

Supermassive black hole

Supermassive black hole

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstar sucked into the supermasssive

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstar sucked into the supermassive

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstar sucked into the supermasssive (Ooh ooh ahh, you set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstar sucked in so...(Ooh ooh ahh, you set my soul...)

Supermassive black hole

Supermassive black hole

Supermassive black hole

Supermassive black hole

* * *

When the song was finished, the singers still had not revealed themselves and I could not place that voice. The singer turned around, I froze, and it was Bella, _My Bella._ She was even paler and her eyes were a sunset orange, it was Bella, but she was a ... vampire? She saw me, stared into my eyes for what seemed eternity then turned away, pain stricken in her eyes. What had really happened to her?

She said to the crowd,

'You loved that all right? Of course you did!' Wow, this new Bella had an attitude.

She continued, 'this next song is something a little bit different, I wrote it after someone close to me left me, when my world was shattered, bare in mind.'

I stiffened, had I really hurt he to the point of everything collapsing around her? What had I done?

Pianos started, this was going to be different.

There were not guitars, no drums, just Bella and the piano.

* * *

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh

Every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry

Every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry

In the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I tried my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

* * *

I felt like breaking down, had I caused that much pain to her?

The concert ended, Emmett and Jasper were taking turns staring at each other then to me. I looked at the stage and saw Bella mentioning for me to come backstage to talk to her, or so I thought.

I entered backstage, and that is when I really saw her, her eyes were astounding, something I have never seen before. They were a colour I have never seen before.

Before I could start talking, she cut me off.

'How dare you come back into my life after what you did to me?' she screeched.

'Please...let me explain.' I started.

'No, let me explain, you broke me, and guess what happened when you left, you left me pregnant asshole!'

* * *

**Wow, over 2000 words, I did not think I could write that much. The songs used in this chapter are Full Moon- The Black Ghosts, Supermassive Black Hole- Muse and Because of You -Kelly Clarkson. I know this story was not good but I didn't know how to continue it. Sorry if you didn't like it.**

**Also, one more thing,**** I have noticed quite a few people have favourited and put story alerts on my story so far, which is great! However, could you do me a big favor and review please I really need to know how I can make this story better! I've come to the decision I won't make the next chapter until I get at least five reviews, that's not much, and its really appreciated. Thanks. Much Love - Kiara**

**Word Count: ****2088**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I got exactly five... thanks! Special mention to ****Invisible Truths****, Thanks for the funny and good review, you made my day! **

**Now I need to clear things up a bit, I know some of you were wondering how it is that Bella became pregnant as a vampire! Do not worry! It will all be explained!**

**Chapter 3: Wardrobes, Children & Powers**

* * *

Link it to the world

Link it to yourself

Stretch it like a birth squeeze

The love for what you hide

The bitterness inside

Is growing like the new born

When you've seen, seen

Too much, too young, young

Soulless is everywhere

Hopeless time to roam

The distance to your home

Fades away to nowhere

How much are you worth

You can't come down to earth

You're swelling up, you're unstoppable

'cause you've seen, seen

Too much, too young, young

Soulless is everywhere

Destroy the spineless

Show me it's real

Wasting our last chance

To come away

Just break the silence

'cause I'm drifting away

Away from you

Link it to the world

Link it to yourself

Stretch it like it's a birth squeeze

And the love for what you hide

And the bitterness inside

Is growing like the new born

When you've seen, seen

Too much, too young, young

Soulless is everywhere

Destroy the spineless

Show me it's real

Wasting their last chance

To come away

Just break the silence

'Cause I'm drifting away

Away from you

* * *

**BPOV**

I saw him, I saw Edward. My whole world was spinning around me, when was this tirade going to stop?

I had just told him I got pregnant after he left, he was confused, and I know I needed to explain a few things first.

'Edward, I know things are confusing right now but I really need you to listen to what I am going to tell you. How about we go to my house, bring your family as well, I'm sure they are eager to see me as I am to them, here is my address, come to my house in a few hours and we will talk.' I said to him, as I wrote down my address.

As I passed it to him, the tingling shock we had shared when we were together was still ever so present, if not magnified.

**EPOV**

Emmett and Jasper soon arrived backstage where I was, staring at the new Bella. Emmett being Emmett went up and gave Bella a big bear hug, saying, 'I missed you, sis.' Wow, I did not think Emmett could be serious, but apparently, I was wrong...

Jasper merely nodded in Bella's direction, but Bella appreciated it, Jasper and Bella need not talk to communicate, looks said it all.

We left Bella and went back to my car, so we could tell the rest to come along. However, Alice being Alice called me as soon as we got into the car.

'Omg! Bella's back! I saw that we were going to her house and I saw the address she wrote down! We are on our way NOW! Shopping!' Alice rambled.

I cut her off, 'Alice! Bella is not the same person she used to be, she has changed. She isn't the same Bella we all knew, trust me on this one.' I replied, annoyed by own words, I did not want it to be true but it was.

We eventually all met up and arrived at Bella's house, we looked agape; her house was a mansion, Georgian style. White pillars stood high on the front porch area, engraved with patterns of high quality and design, her garden was something next to amazing. High hedges surrounded the gates, the smell of freesias dominant in the air, we all stood looking with our jaw dropped for god knows how long before Bella came out of the house looking at our faces, then burst out laughing. Her laugh was amazing; I had not heard her laugh for what seemed an eternity.

Esme and Alice both ran up to Bella, knocking her to the ground with their strong hold hugs, she simply laughed. I wanted her to laugh with me again, but I was doubtful on that one.

Carlisle was the first to speak, 'Bella! It has been a forever, I can not wait to talk to you about your life and experiences, from what I am guessing, are big.'

Bella smiled gratefully, and led us into her home. I was shocked, Bella was never one for spending money, but her house was beyond any of my comprehension. A giant sound system was set in the wall. A home theatre placed in the enormous living room. A wall just dedicated to cd's. And to Emmett's enjoyment, every high tech gaming console you could dream of, plus, hundreds of games to choose from.

Bella said to Alice directly, 'I have also changed a lot since you saw me last, I want to show you something. Go upstairs and go to the first door on your right, it is a big room, but be prepared.'

We all stared at her as if she was crazy while she grinned evilly, she was definitely becoming increasingly like Emmett everyday.

The next thing we know, Alice screams. The loudest scream possible from any being in existence. We stared at Bella, confused.

'I have a whole room just for my wardrobe.' She explained, smirking.

Comprehension dawned upon us, I chucked, Esme giggled, Rose and Jasper both smirked, Emmett let out his loud, booming laughter and I swear I saw Carlisle roll his eyes.

Alice came running down the stairs at vampire speed and grinned to Bella, 'I love your house! I can't believe that room, I think its bigger then mine!'

Amazing, that was something unheard of, a wardrobe bigger and fuller than Alice's.

'We have enough time for that later, but for now, I need to explain some things to you. Let me just go get something.' She said, anxiety stricken in her voice.

She left the room for a second and came back with something in her hands. It was a boy. What was going on here?

'Everyone, let me introduce you to Anthony, my son,' she looked at me, 'Your son.' I froze. I had a son. How was that possible?

'Now I need to explain a few things, when Edward left, I basically became dead in a sense, I was suicidal and depressed, I wanted to die, you broke me Edward.' she started.

She looked at me sympathetically before continuing, 'One day, about six months after you left, I decided to go out, and just drive and go where it took me, while Charlie was out in La Push. I ended up finding our meadow, and Victoria found me.' I stiffened, she found her? But how?

'I didn't fear her, thinking she would kill me, that this life would end, but she wasn't happy unless she got a challenge, so she threatened to change me instead, live a life of agony without anyone there to help me.' she looked at me, then continued.

'That is when I tried to escape, but she caught me, and changed me, and left me all by myself in the meadow while my transformation took place. When I woke up, I was all alone, I didn't want to be a monster, so I restricted myself to only drinking the blood of animals, and I never slipped.' I was amazed she never slipped?

'Amazing, truly amazing, your self control is astounding.' Carlisle interjected.

'Yes well, I just thought that I did not want to hurt people, and I was able to control myself. Anyways, I noticed I had a few differences to normal vampires, powers if you will. I still had the phenomenal strength and agility, eyes, and tough skin and not aging of a vampire. However, I still have a heartbeat, and all my bodily organs work even though they do not need to, if I'm thirsty enough, I can sustain human food but at the last resort, it still tastes like dirt, but it is able to quench my thirst somewhat. In other words, I'm half human, and half vampire.'

The whole family froze, staring at this amazing person, this is unheard of, what was happening?

* * *

**RPOV**

How, how was this possible? So, she was half human? Is this how she had this child? This is completely and very unfair.

* * *

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath and continued,

'There is more, what I did not realise in the time Edward left and Victoria changed me was that I was pregnant. I think this contributes to why I'm only half vampire, I believe in the changing process, my body clung to the baby I was holding, and let remain my bodily organs to function. Soon after I woke up, I went into labour, intense labour. I was forced to give birth by myself.'

Edward looked stunned, ashamed, and guilty.

Carlisle showed sympathy, amazement, and curiosity.

Esme looked sad and happy.

Rosalie looked jealous.

Jasper looked overwhelmed.

Emmett looked confused.

Edward sighed, obviously noting his brothers confusion, then said, 'Bella, you said there was another power you had acquired, what was it?'

I took a deep breath before answering,

'I have the power to make you human.'

* * *

**Wow, I know. So I hope I helped clear some things up for now, I know there is still one or two things yet to explain. I still cannot believe I have been able to write three chapters in two days. This time I'm still asking for five more reviews, I need all the advice I can get! I might not be able to update tomorrow as I have prior commitments (It still is school holidays!) but I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible, if you review! Thanks. For this chapter I used the song, New Born- Muse. I recommend to all of you that you listen to the songs in my chapters, they have deep meanings in them and aid the story that little bit more! So once again, five more reviews and I will be a happy chappy! Much Love – Kiara.**

**Word Count: 2045**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Therefore, without further ado, here is the next chapter! **

**Chapter 4: Miracles, Explanations & Forgiveness**

**

* * *

**

So we've already established the fact that

Things are gonna be different in the future baby.

And you've reiterated the fact that you don't

Want to get into something that's just gonna have to end later.

Now I know our lives are changing and I've seen

It coming for a while too, don't get me wrong.

And I've been going 'outta town baby it's gonna happen more,

We gotta be strong but now

While I'm gone

Just be a fly on the wall

You know

I'm thinking about you

Just wait and see

You gotta hear what I say

I'm in love with you

I'm not so far away

Someday, someday

I will be here babe

Someday, someday

I will be the one babe

Someday, someday

I will be here babe

Someday, someday

I will be the one babe

I know you gotta go to university and I'm just trying to make some cash to follow my dreams.

But please don't say we're too busy to give each other the time and support we need

I know we gotta work our jobs and make some money to get by in this expensive world.

Don't let that overtake the fact that before all that, you were still my girl.

While I'm gone

Just be a fly on the wall

You know

I'm talking about you

Just wait and see

You gotta hear what I say

I'm in love with you

I'm not so far away

Someday, someday

I will be here babe

Someday, someday

I will be the one babe

Someday, someday

I will be here babe

Someday, someday

I will be the one babe

Someday, someday

I'll know that you love me

Someday, someday

Sorry that I'm leaving

Someday, someday

I will be here babe

Someday, someday

I will be the one babe

I'm in love with you

I'm not so far away

Someday, someday

I will be here babe

Someday, someday

I will be the one babe

Someday, someday

I will be here babe

Someday, someday

I will be the one babe

Someday, someday

I'll know that you love me

Someday, someday

I just need you here with me

Don't have to try

Love will take us there babe

Someday, someday

I will be the one babe

Someday, someday

Look towards the sky babe

Someday, Someday

There's no need to cry babe

I know that you're always what I want babe

I will be the one babe

Someday,

I will be the one babe

Someday,

I just need you here with me

* * *

**BPOV**

I had told them. I had just told them about the most crucial gift I possessed. The ability to become human.

I was bombarded with endless questions. It was Rose that spoke first, 'you, you, you can make me human?' she stuttered, obviously shocked from this miracle in her life, it was widely known she had always wanted children, you couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

'Yes Rose, I can make you human- Which in extent makes you able to bare children.' I replied.

She smiled the kindest, warmest smile I had ever seen from her. What she did next astounded me, she ran up to me, and hugged me. She then kissed me on the cheek and said, 'Thankyou,' before returning to her seat and hugging Emmett.

It was Carlisle who spoke next, 'How is this possible? I have never in my existence encountered anything like it. How you possess such a gift. Is out of my comprehension!' He asked curiously but with a hint of fear, I did not know as to what he could fear.

I looked at Edward, he was frozen, a million thoughts going through his mind and a million of his own as well.

Alice and Jasper were looking at each other in the eyes deeply, no doubt talking silently about what they were going to do.

Esme looked like her heart was going to leap out of her chest, she could finally have a child of her own, in replace of the one she lost so long ago.

Edward looked at me and asked, 'Can I see my son? Please?' My heart jumped for joy at those words, the words I had been longing to hear. I smiled and nodded graciously. I went upstairs at got my son, he was only still a baby, but he was born with hair, beautiful untamed hair. I went downstairs with him in my arms, my wonderful baby boy.

I walked over to Edward and he looked up, while the whole family watched in awe. I announced to the room, 'everybody, this is Anthony Masen Swan-Cullen.' I handed him to his father; they were identical in every sense of the word. He had the same auburn hair as his father, same pale but beautiful skin, but he also had my chocolate eyes. He was a miracle, my miracle.

Edward had love and warmth in his eyes, and for the first time today, Jasper was enjoying the emotions coming his way, for they were only good and loving.

* * *

**EPOV**

Alice motioned for the rest of the family to at least leave the room so Bella and I could talk together, I looked at her and silently thanked her, and I think she got the message. She beamed with a lovely smile that could only be manufactured by her.

Bella said aloud to Carlisle, 'I know there are still many questions you have to ask of me, and trust me I will give you all the answers you need by the end of tonight. I promise you that.'

He smiled and gave her a fatherly nod, of which she graciously appreciated.

I looked at her and spoke to her seriously now, 'Bella, I should have never left. It only made things worse, I left you pregnant and Victoria found you, I could not have made things any worse.' I rambled on.

She cut me off, 'No Edward. Stop blaming yourself. What happened happened, and there is no point dwelling on the past. Plus, I have something to tell you and your family. It is important.

I nodded and mentioned for the family to return to the room, saying Bella had to say something important. Something of urgency.

* * *

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath before I spoke,

'I can only turn someone back into a human if you rid yourself of all negative feelings, thoughts of others, grudges everything. Only then will it work. You have to be in a completely good state of mind. In a way, it's like repenting, only with something to look forward to in the end. If you try and do it with any negative thoughts whatsoever, you will die.'

It was Rosalie who spoke up next, 'What do you mean, if you have any negative thoughts, you will die.'

I started to explain my theory, 'Well, basically, you have to rid yourself of any bad experiences, bad thoughts, everything. Because the changing process is all about purity. When God created humans, he intended them to love one another and never have bad thoughts or experiences, and when you are changing from vampire back to human, it is as if you are being reborn again, but you can't be _reborn_ unless your heart is pure. If you try to change back otherwise, the negative thoughts will basically corrupt the process. Don't ask me how it works, because I don't have a clue.'

* * *

**RPOV**

'What kind of things would I have to forgive?' I stuttered.

Bella replied, 'Everything bad thats happened you, every bad thought, every grudge, any thought of negativity.'

I asked, 'Can you give me an example?'

She sighed before answering, 'What happened between you and Royce.'

I collapsed.

* * *

**Okay I know it wasn't as long as the last chapter, but bere in mind I am writing this at 11:40pm, so I'm kinda tired. So! hoped you liked it, I used the song, Someday, Someday -Thirsty Merc.**

**Once again I'm only asking for five reviews. I hope I cleared a little bit more up about the plot, I'm sorry, I keep changing my mind as I go along! It's just too hard to stick to one plot when you think of other ideas to make it better! Next chapter, if I do one based on amount of reviews, will hopefully have more adreneline in it and more action as well. I'm sorry if you don't like this story, I really am trying. Some people have mentioned that they feel this is similar to another story- If it is it is completely coincedental, I would never copy someone elses work! Much Love - Kiara**

**Word Count: 1918**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: Don't ask me why it's been so long, it's too complicated.**

* * *

**EmPOV**

Bella sighed before answering, 'What happened between you and Royce.'

Rose collapsed.

I ran at vampire speed to Rose, why she going to be okay? Since when do vampire's collapse? _What was happening!?_

Carlisle was next to me instantly while the others stood back in shock, Bella muttering something about it being all her fault. This was not her fault. It was _his_ fault, what he did to my Rose all those years ago; I would tear him to shreds, however, he is already dead. _Damn._

A few moments later, Rose stirred, and rubbed her head. I leant in and kissed her on the head, hoping she was okay.

Rose got up and slouched on the armchair, she looked at Bella sternly and said, 'How on this earth am I meant to forgive Royce when he is dead?'

Bella once again sighed, _what is with her and sighing?_ Bella started while Edward glared at me, 'you see, that is the hard bit. Royce has to be alive and next to you when you forgive him. He has to be alive.'

* * *

**RPOV**

I was angry, 'But that is not possible! He is dead, buried and gone! You know something I do not. Tell me!'

Bella looked at me straight in the eye and said, 'You have to bring Royce back to life, and there is only one-way to do that. I met someone in my travels long ago that was able to bring the dead back to life. We must find him, it is the only way.'

For once in my life, I was speechless.

Bring Royce back from the dead that was impossible, I could not.

I guess Bella had no choice but to speak the truth.

I really consider Bella a sister now.

I did not know if I could do this, face him again. I really did not. Could I go through this again?

Seeing the person that took me from my family, my life.

But Emmett is my life now.

* * *

**EmPOV**

Bring that scum back to life?

He is worthless and should be happy he is dead.

I guess it is all worth it in the end, but Rose looks hesitant.

Maybe I should try to convince her.

I could tell her more about my past, I think she realised a long time ago that there was more to my past then I had let on.

She knew not to ask me about it, even big guys can cry.

I don't know, but I have to try.

* * *

**JPOV**

Emotion overload! Must remain calm. Why is nervousness and anxiety coming from Emmett? What in the name of the Volturi is he planning? You know what? I don't want to know! Poor Eddie...

* * *

**EPOV**

What is Emmett up to? He keeps blocking me out! He is up to something and I'll be damned if I won't find it out!

Who does he think he is keeping things from me?! Now of ALL times. This is getting ridiculous. Alice was having a vision, I decided to watch it.

... What the hell?

* * *

**APOV**

I was cuddling when I was struck with a vision.

Jasper held me close, noting the fear and anxiety coming from me.

I screamed.

* * *

**EmPOV (later that night)**

I had taken Rosalie to a secluded part of the house, while everyone was out, I do not want to risk any _mind readers_ listening in. _–cough- Eddie –cough-_

Rosalie was staring at me impatiently, waiting for me to continue, blaze about why I asked her here. I had delayed this conversation long enough. I can't always be the superhero.

This was hard enough to think about, let alone speak aloud. I have to do this, I will chicken out afterwards if I don't do it now.

I have to do it. For Rosalie.

It's now or never, I thought to myself, well, here it goes.

'Rosalie, when I was human, I was abused by my father, sexually abused. When you found me with that bear, it was because I was trying to kill myself.'

* * *

**As explained up the top, I'm not even going to begin to explain everything thats been happening in the last month, so please accept a apology when its offered. :)**

**Reviews would make my day. Literally. -Kiara xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**The song used is 'Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' Listen to it before you read, it's well worth it. Trust me :)**

**It relates a lot to this chapter. I won't babble for much longer.. so here is chapter six.**

**

* * *

**

When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_[to fade]_

_

* * *

_

**EmPOV**

She froze. She dropped the compact mirror she was holding without even realizing it, comprehension dawned at her; pain was evident in her eyes, for a split second, I regretted having told her.

I needed a response. I was dying here. Well, not literally, but that's not the point. I was on the brink of a mental breakdown, vampire style.

Rosalie ran up to me and tackled me to the ground, hugging me while tearless sobs escaped her pained face. We were not as different as people assumed we were; I was so deep in thought I did not realize I was sobbing as well. Nothing could separate us now, not even Royce.

I broke the silence, weary of what would happen next,

'I am telling you this because I love you. I want to give you all the things you want, but I cannot. This is your opportunity, your time to shine, I will be there with you every single step of the way. Please Rose. Please.'

I did not need to be an empathy to see the several emotions in her eyes; pain, nervousness, fear, anger, and reasoning.

She looked up to me straight in the eyes and said,

'I will do it Emmett. For you.'

Then old silly Emmett came back to play, a large giant grin spread across my face, it was easy to see I was happy with her decision, she just smirked before kissing me and resting against me.

We would make it. I did not know how, and I did not know when. But we would get through it. We have to. We just have to.

* * *

**EPOV**

Nothing remains a secret in our family, so when news came out about Emmett's past, it was fair to say that we were in a less then happy mood, especially without Emmett around us.

What I am surprised about is how he managed to hide his thoughts about this for so long, normally, he could not care less if I read his thoughts or not, normally it is me who can't handle them for too long.

Nevertheless, for him to block this, I cannot have imagined what he went through.

How things have changed in the last few days.

When we all returned home from our day out, (to leave Emmett and Rosalie alone) and we all looked on the brink of crying.

Alice was clutching Jasper as if he was her life support.

Bella was crying, actually crying. _Must be one of the Perks of being half-vampire I guess_ I thought to myself. She looked down at Anthony and then to me again.

I ran up to her and cradled Anthony in my arms and wrapped Bella in my arms, comforting her. She may still hate me, but right now, we all needed to stick together.

Jasper was struggling with the extreme emotions, and even started sobbing himself.

Esme was hugging Carlisle frantically, she was a mess, the last time I saw Esme that bad was after we changed her and told her about her lost son. It was as if she had lost another son, so to speak.

Carlisle.. I was lost for words, his normally calm face was anything but calm. After a few moments, he started sobbing. We all stared, we had never _ever_ seen Carlisle cry, we mourned.

Rosalie and Emmett came down the stairs and approached us, they had figured out that we had found out, alas the sobbing vampires.

What they said next shocked us all.

The both said in unison, 'We're leaving.'

* * *

**Yeah I know that was a sort of cliffhanger, if you could call it that. Refering back to my last chapter, I'm sorry it's been a month since I last reposted; Things have been so hectic lately this was at the back of my mind. I know these last two chapters aren't probably as good as the first four were, and I know that, and I'm sorry. I know my chapters aren't as long as they used to be, I'm sorry. **

**I'm not the same person I was a month ago. Please understand. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, was it that bad? Seriously, I want to know.**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Yes, I know it has been months since my last update however I have not had the time or energy required to write well. It is one of my firm beliefs is that if you are going to write, you are going to write properly and correctly. (Well, there is an English lesson for you! lol). Anyway, I do not know how long it will be before I update again, however I will try my best. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**CPOV**

Ever since Emmett and Rose left, our lives have tumbled. We know what they are reaching for, their challenge, will be of benefit to them, and we would not want it any other way... however, as I have learnt from childhood, you do not know what you have until it is gone.

Everybody in the household is sullen, and seldom talks or laughs. Yet, it is a fact everybody is willing to accept; we all knew Rosalie's thoughts of being a mother, and growing old with the person she loves, we do not all have to be mind readers to know that.

However, life goes on, and I digress; and as I write this entry in my journal today, one quote sticks to mind, a quote which; we are often told as children but never really appreciate.

_You don't know what you've got 'till its gone._

* * *

**JPOV**

I cannot handle this. Ever since Rosalie and Emmett's departure, emotions have been running haywire; and it requires too much energy to distribute emotions equally towards others.

Edward is the worst effected, he thinks all of this is his fault; yet, he can not seem to stray his thoughts away from his son; and it is only then that a shimmer of love and hope runs through him. However, his thoughts then riviere to him being a monster, we all know that is wrong, however he doesn't seem to be able to accept it.

I have to do something, and if it means using all the energy and powers I possess to help the ones I love, so be it.

* * *

Breathe in the night  
That crushed a tired sunrise  
Born again the day  
Brings young naivety

A laptop souvenir is worth its weight  
In silver a golden son  
You'll be home again  
And I'll be home again

Mend in my sleep  
I'm boxing under water  
Waddle on the wake  
Waking on a summer day

After all these years  
Forget about all the troubled times  
Munificent, artless and ascetic  
Playing like a scared  
Enthusiastic pawn

And every father's pain  
Casts a shadow over a broken son  
You'll be whole again  
And I'll be whole again

All those years  
I was hurting to feel  
Something more than life  


* * *

**NPOV (Narrator)**

And so, Jasper entered the room, with a look on his face, which meant commitment, to what though, remained unknown. Jasper went to each person; kissing them on the cheek and hugging them, while everybody was confused.

Except for Alice, for she knew, she always knows. Alice looked like everything in her world was collapsing, for the broken look in her face showed that. Jasper bent down to Alices level, sadness panged throughout his face for what he knew was to happen, what he was to do. Taking deep, unnecessary breaths before speaking, he said,

'I love you beyond any reasonable comprehension, you are my reason for living, that is why I am doing this, I hope one day you forgive me, for I am breaking inside at this very moment. I love you.'

And with that, he was gone.

Gone out of the Cullen household.

Gone out of their lives.

Nobody, not even Alice at that point knew if he was to return, although; from the look on Alice's face when Jasper left, she had a feeling, a thought, a vision.

And as it has once been said, _Pictures paint a thousand words._

* * *

**JPOV**

Leaving Alice was the hardest thing to do in my entire existence. Worse than being with Maria and worse than becoming a vegetarian vampire; nothing in my existence could have prepared me for this moment in time where i would sacrifice my life for that of my families, that of Alices.

I felt guilt, sadness and regret; although this time it wasn't coming from my family as I ran into the darkness, it was from me; and before I left, I left one parting message; hopefully one day Alice will understand. I can only hope..

_Dear Alice, _

_Words can not describe the emotions and thoughts that are running through my head at the moment. I am doing what I feel is necessary to help that of my family, and of you. I hope one day you will forgive me, although I do not know if i can do the same for myself._

_And so as I am writing this letter to you, im am sure you are aware that you are having a vision of this, however I ask you do not continue to read on, for this is harder to say than it is to write, however I would like the chance to explain myself before I leave before you continue this letter further._

_And so I am hoping at this point we have already talked, for writing this part of the letter is the hardest thing in my existence; countless times have I written and re-written this letter, changing everything about it as I change my mind, an event which seems to be happening a lot lately._

_And here comes the part in my letter where I am explaining myself, not just for you, but for myself, as I do not truly know what I am doing myself._

_In my years with Maria, I learnt a few things. Things that would help me in my future. And it seems that that day has come._

_I learnt many a years ago that Bella's so called 'friend' who claims to be able to ressurect that of the dead, is a fraud. I know this is hard to believe, however his talent only mimics, not does._

_He will lure you all in to his many abilities, showing how he reclaims the dead, but it is only then, when your trust in him is whole, that he takes advantage of you and hurts you. And Alice, the very thought makes me growl in anger. Do not know how I know this of him, many a stories i have experienced which i am not proud of, but please, trust me._

_For if what i am doing becomes complete, and it all turns out as planned, my Alice, you will live a long but aging life, as will the rest of the family, and that means that when you become human, you will become pregnant. Through our times together, life as a vampire freezes the bodily functions, leaving all entrys into that body immobolised, until the body ressurects itself and starts again._

_The price for this desire is large, and I am only happy to sacrifice myself in place of those whom I love. Please forgive me._

_Say hello to my son or daughter for me._

_I love you, with all my heart and the stars and the sky, and never forget it._

_Yours forever,_

_Jasper._

* * *

**Not long but hopefully it is powerful enough..**

**I know it is a tad confusing however all will be explained if you are patient enough.**

**Please could I have twenty reviews before I continue?**

**Thankyou, Kiara.**


End file.
